Best FriendsForever?
by yngr.nw.thn.v.wr.b4
Summary: The usual best friends turn something more...or is it? Edward, Bella and a Mr. X. Read to find out more.. AH, Canon Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Present day

BPOV

There are few times in your life when you feel inexplicable anger, so much so that the nearest thing to your good arm better watch out. Right now, I was shaking; these shakes were so minute that I was practically vibrating on the spot.

" Get the FUCK away from me Cullen.." my voice sounded hollow, even to myself.

"Bella! Im sorry, would you just listen for a moment please! Trust me!" his face was beautiful, even when twisted in pain. "Trust! Im suppose to trust you? DON'T BULLSHIT ME!" now I was yelling, it was full blown, cataclysmic, unadulterated rage.

Edward Cullen _was _my best friend, take note of the emphasis on 'was'.

Flashback

10 YEARS AGO

BPOV

Why is life so hard? I mean, if you see something so beautiful your heart melts, isn't it the universal law that you're supposed to have it? Too bad it already belonged to Tanya Denali.

"Hey Bella! Come play with us in the sandbox!" Mr. Beautiful called me over to his favourite hangout, his smile large and warm as the sun. Even though I'm seven, I know that this is what grownups called love. "Coming Eddy!" I ran towards him as fast as my tiny feet could carry me and plopped myself down into the sand beside him. Within an instant Tanya was behind Eddy giving me the meanest look possible. "Edward honey! Why is bella in our spot!"

Edward and Tanya had been going out since today morning. He had offered her his M n M's and she had let him be her boyfriend. What I didn't get was that he had given me his chocolate cupcake, and I think chocolate cupcakes are tons more yummy that silly old MnM's. I think Eddy likes me better, chocolate cupcakes are his favourite, he told me so.

"But Bella sits here every day, she's my best friend! We always sit together during play time!" Tanya eyes shrunk into two tiny little slits, "Girlfriends are tons more important that best friends! That's the rule! So make Bella leave or you won't be my boyfriend anymore!" she threatened.

That was the first time he ever asked me to leave.

5 years later

BPOV

Bad. I had it bad for this boy. Heart wrenching, gut busting, punch in your face kinda bad. I sighed slowly as Edward walked towards me, a smile on his face. Stupid face! Why'd you have to look so good!

"Yo Bella, where's Mr. Gardiner?" he said as he took his seat beside mine. It was Bio, my most favourite class of the day, all thanks to Mr. - Bella's best friend. "Dunno, hope he hasn't drunk another vial of rat pee like the last time." The dude had a weird habit of using test tubes to drink, which proved a bad idea when he picked up a test tube of rat pee instead of the one with apple juice.

Edward smiled a slow smile, his eyes shining with mirth. I have it so bloody bad. Kill me now, no wait, he's doing that already. I smirked back at him and winked. Oh shit, I winked?! Edward's eyes glazed over a bit and he abruptly turned to look in the front, elbows on the table, knuckles pressed at his cheeks, Mr. Gardiner had just walked in. I was blushing so hard I was afraid the blood from my cheeks would start flowing out my nose, why oh why did I wink at him! He is my best friend, why is he acting so weird about it?!

"Students! Turn to page 323 …." I zoned out after that, I have trouble concentrating in class, with Edward as a partner anyone would, not that I'm complaining. "Miss Swan! Could you pay attention to me instead of staring at Mr. Cullen there! I don't see how that's doing you any good!" The entire class turned towards us and burst into laughter. I was so embarrassed I wanted to cry, instead, blushing furiously and avoiding Edwards eyes I glued my eyes to my book and muttered a 'yes…sir'. Using my hair as a barrier between us I managed to avoid looking at him. Edward was probably embarrassed beyond contemplation because he didn't say a word to me for the rest of the class.

As soon as the bell rang I gathered my belongings and rushed out the door, call me a coward but I really am not up to confrontations.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

BELLA'S BLOG

Hey guys,

Being a klutz has its benefits, the best of them all is the fact that whenever I fall, Edward is always there to catch me. Take for instance the time when we were 15 and the summer dance was approaching…

"Edward Cullen! You will tell me who you are taking to the dance or I will you kick in the balls! I'm pretty sure your unborn children will curse you in hell!" I threatened. He just shuffled his feet and stared at the ground. I was sitting on the fence that separated my house from his, my legs swinging back and forth, wishing they were close enough to his behind so as to give him a sound kicking. The boy was playing mum! I had casually asked him this question the day before and he had avoided my it the entire time I was at his place. I was his best friend for God's sake! I deserved to know! I have no other ulterior motives! I swear on my mom! Ok…maybe not.

This time I wasn't leaving him until I had my answer. "DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF DOUCHEWARD! TELL ME…" and before I could finish my sentence he cut in with a scream "YOU!" I let out a stupid "What?" and felt the air move from under me. I was falling, and it was going to hurt. Anticipating the hard concrete of my mother's attempt at a rock pool gone bad, I closed my eyes and accepted my fate. I hadn't realized I was yelling my lungs off until I let out a hollow "Oof!" as my back landed into a pair of arms. Guess who? None other than Ed-Douche-ward Cullen, not that I was complaining.

"Bella! What the hell! Are you ok? I was just kidding! Sheesh! You didn't have to take it so seriously!" Aaaand we're back to reality. I was in an awkward position with the insides of my knees hanging precariously on the fence while Edward's arms supported the rest of me. He slowly dragged my legs of the fence and carried me bridal style to the verandah. No seriously, he carried me there. I was making the most of it, burying my face into his shirt. I could hear his heartbeat, I'm no doctor, but I'd say it was beating pretty fast.

He sat me down into a chair, looked me in the eyes and said "I'm taking Alice ok? Are you satisfied?" my heart which was soaring all the while had just dropped down to the soles of my feet. I wished he hadn't given me that spark of hope. Alice was the new girl, the girl everyone was eager to get to know, including Edward I now saw. Smart boy had made his move already and I never even had a clue.

Yeah, that was a sad day, but Alice turned out to be Jasper material, apparently she and Edward never really clicked. He had just asked her one day before the dance; caught completely unawares she gave her approval. She met Jasper at the dance and long story short Edward was history. Thank god for that, Alice is now my best friend, all's well that ends well I suppose.

Trippingly yours,

Bella

I switched off my laptop and slid under the covers of my bed, waiting for sleep to consume me. I hadn't called or texted Him the whole day. I'd received end number of calls and texts from him, but hadn't bothered opening or answering any of them. Frankly I'm just plain tired of playing second fiddle to all of Edward's girlfriends. I love him, and I couldn't tell him that. Not that I was afraid of rejection I played around with the idea of ignoring him in order to get over him, which seemed ridiculous. I'd known the guy my entire life; plus he was my best friend for the better half of it.

Then it struck me, A Boyfriend! All I needed was a boyfriend and my troubles would be over. Edward would be the amazing best friend and Mr. X the Boyfriend. This plan seems flawless, wonder why I never thought of it before. I picked up my phone now optimistic and texted "Talk 2 u 2moro" with a large smile on my face.

Hey guys! Thanks for all the encouragement, thanks to all those who reviewed and are following me. I feel encouraged to write more. I've read Fanfiction for the past 4 years, and am finally putting pencil to paper with my first story. This is a light one, not made any big plans as of yet.

So I received a review saying I should make my chapters longer, I'm really sorry but as of now I'm doing the best I can. I have exams coming up next month and a ton of submissions on my head. I'm in a boarding school and doing the treacherous IB Diploma Program, so please sympathize.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day as I dressed myself the smile on my face stayed put. Pulling on my dark blue long sleeved sweater I ran a brush through my hair and ran out the door to my waiting Chevy. The ride to school was a short one as I was all in anticipation of what was to come next.

The moment I stepped outside the car in Forks high parking lot the smile fell. How the hell am I supposed to do this? I am a complete amateur in the dating field, never having had a boyfriend before. Just then Edward bounded up to me a quizzical look on his pristine face. "What the hell bells? Why the silent treatment?" he questioned. Honesty is the best policy and all that so I went "'cause I embarrassed the hell out of myself yesterday and I wasn't up to facing you after it." He looked vaguely embarrassed himself. "uh..ok." he mumbled. Pasting the smile back on my face I looped my arm through his and brightly stated "Come on, let's get to class." And that was the end of that discussion for today. All I need to figure out now is how on earth am I going to come up with a new boyfriend? And where the hell from?

That day in Econ I sat in my usual seat beside Alice. "Hey Bella!" she said bouncing on her chair; I don't know how the women gets her energy, honestly. It's like sugar is her staple diet or something. "Hey Allie, listen up, I've got a problem on my hands." And just like that the entire story poured out my mouth. For once Alice was the one who kept quite while I blabbered on and on. By the time I was done with my great tale of woe she was so excited she looked ready to bounce from wall to wall. Just then Mr. Richards entered and the class fell silent. Thank god. I don't think I'm prepared for what she has to say.

The moment the bell rang after 45 minutes of Mr. Richards droning on and on about macro econ I was kinda thankful for Alice hauling me out of my chair and dragging me out the room towards out lockers.

Once we got there she pulled open hers and stuck her head inside. Seriously. And then the screaming began. Justifiably, I began to worry as any friend would. "Alice! Oh my god! Are you OK? What the hell!" I said as I pulled her out of the locker. Then she jumped on me as she laughed! "Bella! Finally! You won't believe how long I've been waiting for this day! Don't you worry about a thing, I'll handle it all!" now the woman was all business and she went on and on about clothes, make up, parties and something that sounded a lot like lounge. Um.. WHAT?

**I know, I know I'm an awful person. Leaving the story like that, but you just have to understand. Google IB and you'll know. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

That day I rode with Alice instead of Edward. Our conversation went somewhat like this:

Me : Hey Edward

Him: Hey Bells, ready to go?

Me: Um, listen, I'm going out shopping with Alice if that's ok with you.

Him: Uh, shopping? Since when have you been interested in shopping?

Me: (on the defensive) what do you mean? I'm a girl! Girls shop. So I'll be going then.

Him: (curious) fine then, bye Bells.

Me: Bye

And out of the blue I have no idea why, but I hugged him. I HUGGED HIM! Quickly, but still. I didn't bother looking back to see his expression as I ran to Alice as fast as I could.

As I approached Alice she was grinning broadly, her pearly whites on display. "Well Bella, quite the little minx aren't we today!" I had no idea what she was on about so I decided not to ask as I got into the car.

What happened after is too hideous to even describe, it involved countless hours behind curtains stripping and squeezing my way through endless droves of too tight garments. Then came the beauty parlour. I don't know how women go through the parlour much less plastic surgery. I screamed my way through a body wax and slept through my hair cut and colouring. Alice had to hold my head up for the most part as the beautician maneuvered her way past the hemp I sadly called hair.

Finally at my place, the moment came for me to appraise a good day's work as Alice covered my eyes with her little hands and lead me towards the floor length mirror in my bathroom. Slowly as darkness left and light descended I looked into the mirror and nearly toppled backwards in the skyscraper heels Alice had dressed me in. Thank God she was there to catch me or God knows I probably would have had to be sent to the hospital with the commode stuck on my head.

The woman in front of me was absolutely stunning, mesmerizing and I fell into a trance. How she and I could be the same person I would never know. "See! All this was right there! Under the goofy glasses and the sweaters and the jeans, this bombshell was vying to break free! All she needed was little bit of help from Moi!" She was fanning herself in self appreciation as I grinned at her oh so Alice mannerisms.

"But um Alice, I hope you aren't expecting me to go to school in an ultra mini skirt, halter and um… stilts." Alice just laughed at me like I was silly, "Of course not Bella! You can be so silly sometimes. This side to you is going to be revealed at the party at La push next Friday, and it's going to help you nab some hottie and help Edward see what's been in front of him all along." My jaw dropped open.

"What do you mean Allie? I'm not trying to make Edward jealous or anything. I genuinely want to get a boyfriend so I can move on with this stupid obsession I've had for Edward for so bloody long." Now it was her jaw that dropped.

"What? So this isn't a ploy to catch his attention?" hearing this I laughed. "Attention? Alice, even if I walked naked in front of the guy I wouldn't catch his attention. He just doesn't see me that way. He sees me as the best friend I've always been, and I intend to remain that way for his sake." Alice rolled her eyes in one exaggerated motion as she got up to dig through the pile of clothes dumped on the bed as she said "Oh, I see what's going on here. So you think Edward isn't head over heels in love with you, you think he doesn't see you in that way. Well then, you're bloody damn wrong Bells." She tossed me a dress as she hunted under my bed. "Wear that to the party instead, it'll attract the right kind, boyfriend material. And these." She said as she handed me the pair of bright purple pumps she insisted on buying.

"It's an LBD FYI, little black dress. That's what they are referred to in this day and age. I'll come over to do your hair and makeup before the party k?" she grabbed her bags and like the whirlwind she is swept out of the room leaving me flustered in her wake. I don't think I'll ever get used to that.

Later that night I tried on my clothes as I practiced walking in the heels. They weren't as huge as the ones prior, but they still were freaking huge compared to the converse I usually wore. I looked pretty good, not slutty thank God. I have no idea why Alice put me into that mini, it gave me shudders just thinking about it. She probably wanted me to be the center of attention until Edward somehow realized his undying love for me and came to my rescue playing knight in shining armour. Alice sure has a wild imagination.

The dress hugged me in all the right places as the heels made me look almost graceful for once, that was until I actually started walking in them. The dress had a collar and showed just the slightest hint of a cleavage, oh God I'm going way above my head here.

This plan had better work, if not, I'm probably going to take up Sanyas somewhere in the Himalayas, seeing as to the fact that I'm such an epic fail as a teenage girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'_My hearts a stereo, it beats for you so listen close…' _what the hell?

I grudgingly dragged my face from off my pillow and stretched out my hand and clumsily fumbled around the side table reaching for my mobile. It was Alice.

"What?" my voice was groggy and disoriented. "Hey Bella! Rise and shine love!" her voice was chipper and bright. How annoying.

"What is it Alice? It's…" I checked my alarm clock and yelled "5 in the morning!"

"Exactly! You need to get ready, and trust me, it's gonna take a lota time."

"Fine! Fine! I'm up." I was seriously contemplating chucking the phone out the window and burying myself under my blankets once more, _sigh, _Alice is right though. Plus, I really need to put this plan into action if I'm going to be able to get on with my life sans Edward Cullen as my boy friend.

"Good girl! Ok first things first, you need to freshen up and wash your hair. I'll be over in an hour to do your hair and makeup. I've already planned what you're gonna wear today, the blue off shoulder sweater dress and the black tights. I'd prefer you wear the blue tipped black pumps, cuz they'd go so much better, but knowing how much you'd whine, I'll grudgingly allow the dark silver flats."

"Aww Alice, how nice of you!" I said sweetly sarcastic. "You better be grateful Miss, I'm sacrificing a lot here!" I sighed, "Allie, I'm not going to walk the ramp, I'm just going to regular old school. I really think pumps are taking it a tad too far… uh, in my case that is." I added in hastily realizing my mistake: Alice wore skyscrapers to school every day. Talk about torture.

"Nice save there bucko, now stop back answering and go get yourself ready. Tata love, see you in a few." I laughed, "Yes ma'am, bbye." What a drama queen, I swear the woman should take up acting as a career.

I ran at once to the bath room and did as Alice asked. I'd be a fool not to.

Within the next hour I was fresh from the shower, hair washed and dressed in all my finery. It was then that Alice rang the doorbell and I proceeded to open it, awaiting my doom.

_Some time later_

It wasn't as bad as I had anticipated, and by the end, I was looking pretty cute if I say so myself. My long hair fell down in slight waves about my face that appeared devoid of any make up, except for a dab of lip gloss, eyeliner and a subtle hint of mascara. I was shocked to say the least.

"That's it? You're not gonna cake it on me?" Alice merely raised an eyebrow. "What do you think I'm planning on doing Bella? Scare the boys away? Whatever changes we're trying to make, we need to keep the same ole Bella in place. Under all that make up your pretty face would be completely invisible. I'm not intent on creating a new identity for you babe." I blushed at the compliment. "There! That's the Bella I know and love! No amount of rouge could rival that cute little blush!" I simply smiled up at my friend. "Thanks Allie, I knew there was a reason I kept you around." Laughing as she mock glared at me.

"C'mon smart mouth, let's get you to school." +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o my god, I can't do this! _

That was the first thought that struck my mind as I got out of Alice's little Beetle. It felt like the entire school's eyes were on me.

"Ooo Bella! Every one's staring at you! I knew you'd look amazing. And there's Edward! He's coming here, you better be prepared love." My stomach literally jumped out my throat. I wanted to chuck the whole think and run for my life. "Bella?" Darn, too late.

"Um, hey.. hi Edward." I smiled at him mustering all of my courage. "What happened to you!?" He asked, incredulous. Ouch.

"What seems to be the matter? She looks fine to me." Came Alice's snarky reply, my knight in shining Louboutin's. Edward looked taken aback by her comment, "I didn't mean it that way, I, uh.. I mean, when did she turn into such a girl?" Edward was never one for smooth conversation, except when he was chatting up girls. Sad to say, I wasn't one of them. Before Alice could make a comeback, I decided to smooth things over, "I've always been one Eddie, I just decided I wanted to dress like one too. Come on, let's to Bio. Bye Allie." I shot her a forced smile as I grabbed Edward's hand and walked towards the Bio lab. Just as I turned I heard her whisper sadly "Idiot". I wasn't too sure who she was talking about.

Edward was quiet as we walked towards the lab. His eyes kept shooting around and I couldn't help notice him glaring.

"Woo Bella! Nice!" Mike called over at me wolf whistling. I laughed, turning my hand into a gun and shooting him in an exaggerated manner. He pretended as if shot and slid down the locker a grin on his face.

Smiling I turned towards Edward only to see him shooting daggers at Mike. Oh God, this guy's mood swings were going to drive me insane. He picks the most inappropriate times to get jealous. "Edward, what's up with you?! C'mon, stop the glaring for God's sake!"

"I wouldn't have to if you hadn't gone all Bella Barbie today!" He was angry and I honestly felt a slap coming on. "What the hell Edward? It's my bloody life, stop behaving as if you own me or something!"

I pushed passed him as I stalked off. I did my utmost to control the tears that were threatening to flow. There was no point crying anyways. There are going to be a few kinks in the plan, I can't expect everything to go smoothly. Too bad Edward seems unable to cooperate from the very beginning. This was one problem I hadn't anticipated.


End file.
